lost at the bermuda triangle
by a good idea
Summary: "lost at sea" mixed with "bermuda triangle" hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

**In this story I mixed "Bermuda Triangle" with "Lost at Sea" **

Cody knew that Zack had a huge crush on Bailey, but so did he (but he didn't knew yet). When it was Zack and Cody's 16th birthday Cody when to talk to bailey about what present should he give to Zack, she slapped him because fought that he was going to flirt with her, she realized what he really wanted and that it was really sweet, she gave him a look and he realized it, saying "are we having a moment?"

-I think so – she said getting close to him to give him a kiss

-N-no, we can – he said giving a step back – you may not know this but Zack has a huge crush on you

-Believe me, I know it. For the past 9 months he have been making me heart shape cookies

Cody didn't wanted to hurt his brother but at the same time he wanted Bailey so, he grabbed Bailey and pulled her to a corner where they started to make out.

For the next week Cody and Bailey were making out hiding from everyone else. Bailey didn't matter the hiding and the sneaking, what she really care is the way that he flirt with other girls but Cody said "it's for no one suspect" but she still had jealous. Zack started to suspect because they were never around and he saw them sneaking one time so Cody decided to date one girl, what made Bailey furious.

-I can't believe you're dating Zooey – Bailey whispered – she's dumb as a door

-That's what make it unsuspicious. I use to date girls like that – he saw how upset she was so, when no one was looking, he gave her a kiss on a cheek and grabbed her by the waist – but know I don't, I'm dating a beautiful, smart and kind girl

In a night of summer Cody invited Bailey to a walk under the stars of the sky. When they were walking Cody eared Zack approaching and pulled Bailey to inside a little boat

-Bailey – Zack called – London told me that you should be here

Cody and Bailey were inside the boat when they realized that Zooey was there too, they start whispering asking her why was she there, Zack ear them and got inside the boat with them they started asking each other why they were there and next you notice it, someone push the button and they were dropped in the sea.


	2. Chapter 2

-I can't believe we are in a boat, lost at sea, with Zack and Zooey – Bailey whispered to Cody

-Calm down – Cody said – this is going to be over soon, I promise – he grabbed her hand discreetly

After a night in the sea they finally found a little island and land in there. Cody immediately act like the "caption" and found water and food, what make the girls melt and Zack jealous. Zooey was all over Cody in the last hours and Bailey got really mad, in that night Bailey wanted to talk to Cody about their relationship and Cody decided to walk close to the sea with her

-This is driving me crazy – Bailey complained – I hate having Zack all over me, Zooey wanting to do you and you…you just… - she sigh

-Look, I know this is hard for you, and it's hard for me too, but I think that we should wait a couple of days and the decided what to do – he looked at her and hold her hand – okay?

-Okay – she said rolling her eyes and receiving a kiss from Cody

In the next days things stay the same, what made Bailey mad and, in morning, she pulled Cody to a side and complained about how things weren't going

-This can't go one any longer. Or you admit that we're together or we're over – she said dropping a tear from her eyes – understand?

-Bailey, I…

-Made your mind up. You have until the end of the day to decide what you want

In that night (Bailey spent the whole day sad) Cody went talk to Bailey, he lay down on her bed net to her (with Zack's watching) and grabbed her waist

-Bailey – he talk but she just get sadder – I've never said this to a girl before but…I love you – suddenly she outlined a smile – and I want to be with you so… I decided that

He didn't need to say anything else, she just grabbed his head and kiss him. Zack quickly realized what was going on and went to his bed, leaving the couple there, sleeping together for that night.

In the next morning Cody went to talk to Zack (Cody knew that his brother saw everything last night)

-Hey dud – Cody tried to break the ice – so…how you're doing?

-I'm fine – Zack didn't look to him

-Really? Well… good for you bro. so, how's things with bailey?

-You tell me

-Ha…yea…right…look Zack I…

-You don't need to say a thing. I get it, she doesn't like me, she's in to you. And… - he breaded – I'm fine with that. But…just promise me a thing

-What is it? – He felt so good hearing that

-Don't break her hart

-I will never do that, I love her…she's the one

Eventually they were saved and Zack tried his moves with Zooey and they rally work. So, things got back to normal and everyone was happy with the person they were with.


End file.
